The overall objective of this research project is to assess the economic, social, and political impact following the closing of a state mental hospital. The impact will be looked at as it affects employees, business and social aspects of the community, as well as state-local political relationships. We have also added on to the original objectives a somewhat cursory look at possible effects the closing may have on patients. Since this is basically a one-year project with a one-year followup, all the preceding objectives are goals that we have set for the current year. In sum, achieving these goals in the current year will provide us with one important part of the basic data and analysis needed so that other areas, faced with a similar situation, can anticipate the consequences and plan more effectively.